¿Qué eres tú?
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Kaito, el típico chico problema se topa con una hermosa chica de cabellos agua marinos... ella debe tener un propósito para vivir y él debe convertirse en un ángel para que sus papas vuelvan ¿Podrán permanecer juntos a pesar de sus diferencias? Una perla enamorada, un demonio y demás experimentos se interpondrán en su camino.


_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

**(Kaito POV)**

–¡Hey! ¿¡Quieres morir!?– una chica estaba parada enfrente de la puerta del instituto, por poco y la atropello con mi moto. Llevaba una pijama de un borrego blanco, parecía un leotardo de esos que se ponen los vendedores, pero estoy seguro de que es una pijama… ella volteo a verme con curiosidad.

–¿Un chico?– ella se acercó, no tome mucha importancia a su aspecto… lo único que importa es entrar a la escuela sin que los maestros me atrapen. La tipa loca en pijama toco mi pecho, para luego subir hasta mi rostro –un… humano–

–¿¡Que crees que estas asiendo!?– quite su mano y baje de mi vehículo. El señor de los churros siempre cuida mi moto, bueno, siempre que le deje una propina… ese no es problema. Trepe por la reja y salte asía los arbustos mas cercanos, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido; ya que los maestros siempre se encuentran visitando las instalaciones por si algún alumno se salta las clases… o como yo, que siempre llego tarde.

Después de escabullirme entre los pasillos sin ver visto… mi peor enemigo apareció.

–Volviste a llegar tarde– Neru. Una chica rubia de ojos color miel, se paro enfrente de mí, impidiendo mi entrada al salón –con esta ya son 4 veces en esta semana, lo reportare aunque trates de chantajearme–

–Te odio–

–El sentimiento es mutuo– los dos caminamos rumbo a la dirección, en donde me aguarda otro sermón por mi mal comportamiento y de nuevo, citaran a mis padres.

**(Miku POV)**

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune… mi padre es un señor llamado Seiya Hatsune, él es un reconocido científico y me ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria. Normalmente no salgo mucho de mi casa y si lo hago, es en compañía de mi padre o ha escondidas. En mi mente hay muchas cosas, la mayoría no las entiendo y por eso necesito de mucha ayuda… pero mi padre siempre me ha dicho que yo no puedo salir, ya que el mundo no esta preparado para mi presencia. Las cosas que me gustan son muchas, como los animales, dulces, cantar… pero lo que mas anhelo es que todos crean que soy hermosa, refinada, elegante, inteligente, una señorita perfecta ¡Ese es el motivo de mi creación!

–Que bonito– suspire al ver un vestido. Al caminar de regreso a mi casa pase por varias tiendas de ropa y zapatos; ya que no tiene mucho que nací, aun no tengo mucha ropa. El vestido era hermoso, el color era algo acercado a la crema, con algunos toques amarillos; era de tirantes y estaba algo corto.

Entre a la tienda y compre inmediatamente todo el conjunto; los zapatos dorados, el vestido, collares, pulseras y una diadema con piedras de colores ¡Todo se veía hermoso! Me lo coloque ahí mismo y tire mi pijama en el bote de basura.

Evite mirarme en los espejos, aun no es tiempo de ver mi aspecto.

–Espero que se me vea muy bonito– me di una vuelta y seguí caminando, todos me miraban y ¡Eso me daba mucho gusto! Recorrí todos los lugares posibles, antes de pasar cerca de la escuela…

–Te gusto el peli azul ¿Verdad?– me pregunto un señor amablemente así que asentí.

–Creo… que es interesante– mire el cielo, ya se estaba asiendo tarde y mi padre pronto va a llegar –es la clase de chico a la que no me puedo acercar–

–Y no deberías… todos creen que es el peor chico del mundo, pero en realidad es alguien muy bueno–

–Quiero entrar a la escuela, de seguro puedo encontrar su lado amable– toque la reja –¡Espero que esto sea divertido!–

–Jajajaja eres una chica muy hermosa ¿No eres modelo?–

–¿Modelo? No sé que es eso. Perdone, pero otro día platicamos ¿Vale? tengo que ir con mi padre–

Corrí rápidamente asía la casa; fue muy difícil ya que apenas aprendo a caminar con tacones, creo que es algo raro ya que necesitas hacer algunos métodos extraños.

Mi casa es un lugar muy grande y lleno de habitaciones. La mayoría de tiempo me la paso conectada en mi cama y no puedo salir a ver a los demás hijos de mi papa, creo que es por que ellos tienen celos de que yo sea su última creación y haya dedicado la mitad de su vida en mi o bueno, eso es lo que él me dice.

Cuando llegue escondí mi nueva ropa en una habitación color amarilla, la mayoría de habitaciones tienen un color especifico, al igual que un aroma y persona… lo raro es que no vi a nadie adentro, por eso fue mas fácil ocultarla.

Busque mi bata, es como un vestido blanco… que deja al descubierto algunas partes de mi cuerpo, como la espalda, brazos y manos, cuello, piernas y estomago… bueno, prácticamente ando desnuda.

–He llegado– mi padre. Un señor de cabellos castaños y apariencia desgastada, coloco sus lentes en la mesa de noche y se acercó a mi –vamos, ya puedes ver tu apariencia–

Los dos nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos rumbo a un gran espejo, al que tenia prohibido acercarme.

–Esa…– toque mi reflejo –¿Soy yo?–

–Eres perfecta, tal y como lo planee– papa toco mi rostro suavemente y me miro con los ojos vidriosos –lo único imperfecto, es que tu belleza es natural–

–¿Qué es esto?– varias gotas de agua salada salían de mis ojos, las toque y seguí mirándome.

–Son lágrimas. Los humanos ¨_lloran_¨ cuando están muy tristes o son muy felices–

–Incluso lloro hermosamente– papa se rio ante mi respuesta y yo lo abrase.

–Creo que es hora de que conozcas el mundo exterior– los dos sonreímos aun con lagrimas en los ojos y nos dirigimos asía mi cama –puedes salir solo por hoy, estudiare tu reacción y como funciona tu corazón. Por favor, llega temprano, quiero pasar un rato contigo antes de que regresemos al laboratorio–

–¡Hi! Padre…–

Papa se fue a su habitación, a hacer lo de costumbre…

Corrí a aquella habitación, un aroma a frutas inundo el ambiente, pero no le di mayor importancia. Me quite la bata y me puse de nuevo mi ropa nueva.

Salí de casa con las _tarjetas de dinero_, papa tiene muchas y no creo que se dé cuenta de que le falte algunas.

Me dirigí asía el centro de la ciudad, mire cada tienda y lugar que me ofrecía esta. Fue cuando vi a varias chicas entrando a una que anunciaba su inauguración… decidí entrar.

Tome un pequeño frasco de color rosa pálido, mire a mi alrededor; la mayoría de las personas se ponían eso en los labios así que imite todos sus movimientos.

–Disculpe señorita, eso es para los ojos– una chica de playera roja (me imagino que trabaja ahí) se acercó a mi y me mostro como se debía usar esa cosa, asentí y sonreí torpemente por mi equivocación.

Para aparentar se una humana normal seguí a otro grupo de personas. Caminamos tranquilamente y la mayoría hablaba sobre su novio, poco a poco eso se fue asiendo aburrido y decidí caminar por mi cuenta. Conforme avanzaba, me escondía detrás de los postes de luz y sonreí al ver al peli azul de la mañana en su moto.

***SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL GILR***

–¡Señor! ¿Esta bien? ¡Eso debió de doler!– corrí asía un motociclista, que por accidente avía caído. El tipo se quito el casco y me miro fijamente, pero yo seguí tratando de limpiar la sangre que escurría de su cabeza –hay que llamar a la ambulancia–

–Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?– la voz que se acercaba se me hacia conocida… ¡Es el de la escuela! Tome el casco y me lo puse, empecé a caminar asía otra dirección y cuando ya no resistí la presión comencé a correr.

Como era incomodo caminar con esa cosa en la cabeza me la trate de quitar, pero nada funcionaba, me comencé a desesperar y corrí como loca.

–¿¡Que te ocurre!? Tengo un día malo en la escuela y todavía una vieja loca añade una lesión–

–Señor…– por la desesperación choque contra un chico.

–¡Te demandare! No por nada mis padres son abogados– el chico se tiro en la calle y comenzó a gritar que le dolía demasiado la cabeza, por que lo había tirado… tire del casco con todas mis fuerzas y por fin salió.

–Señor…–

***SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL GILR***

–¿Estas bien?– el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos negros comenzó a hablarme suavemente.

–¿Que?–

–Me pareces familiar ¿Trabajas como modelo o actriz?– ese cambio de actitud me desconcertó bastante, así que mire asía el suelo tratando de hallar una respuesta donde no la había.

–¡He! ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Porque gritabas como loco?!– un policía se acercó y comencé a disculparme.

***SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL GILR***

–¿Estas bien?– el policía de joven apariencia, comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza mientras me sonreía.

–¿Si?– de nuevo esa reacción fue inesperada y muy rara; algunas personas también se detenían a verme pero los dos chicos asían que circularan.

–¿Estas herida?– el primer chico, aparentemente un estudiante… toco mi rostro.

–No, estoy bien, gracias– sonreí amablemente y los dos me correspondieron. El castaño comenzó a sangrar de la cabeza así que tape mi boca con las manos en señal de sorpresa y preocupación –¡Dios! ¿Estas bien?–

–Si, estoy bien. No duele… ¡esto es tan embarazoso!– el estudiante comenzó a limpiar la sangre que escurría con la manga de su camisa blanca.

–Ya es de noche, si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa y de paso tomamos algún café o algo así– el policía ni siquiera tomo en cuenta al otro chico.

–¿He?– mi rostro de seguro reflejaba la mas pura confusión.

–He visto todo lo que paso, tu te pusiste en su camino… de seguro la pobre escapaba de algo o algo así–

–Tienes razón. Permítame recompensarla ¿me puede dar su numero? Así podremos hablar cómodamente y salir al cine, así pagare mi cuenta–

–Em… etto…–

–Sera mejor que la lleve a la estación de policía, ahí podrá recogerla alguien– el policía me tomo de la mano y me jalo asía un lugar… como no conozco la ciudad y solo guardo lo información necesaria para llegar a mi casa; lo seguí sin decir nada.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de policía, me ofrecieron un asiento y comenzaron a preguntar cosas como mi número de teléfono y dirección. Me sentí un poco incomoda, ya que algunos me miraban raro y eso no lo puedo asimilar… mi padre nunca me dijo nada sobre estos tipos de situaciones.

–Ya hemos llamado a su padre, pero mientras ¿Quieres ir a tomar un té y comer una rebanada de pastel?–

–Etto…–

–Ya vine, gracias por cuidarla… es muy traviesa– un chico de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color me tomo la mano y sonrió gentilmente… es el chico del que trate de esconderme para que no me viera perdida.

–Eh? El de la moto…–

–¿Tengo que firmar algo?–

–No– el policía que me trajo aquí mustio un poco.

–Entonces nos vamos, con permiso– el peli azul jalo de mi muñeca cuidadosamente.

Durante el camino no hablamos de nada y solo pude ver su espalda… el chico es mucho mas grande y alto que yo; al principio me dio miedo pero su tacto era suave… y me daba confianza al mismo tiempo.

–Ya puedes regresar a casa– antes de que pudiera apretar mas fuerte mi mano el me soltó.

–Aun no puedo, aun no ha terminado el experimento–

–El… ¿Que?– el chico hizo una cara muy graciosa, una llena de curiosidad y confusión… a pesar de su aspecto rudo, creo que es una persona buena y amable.

–Nada importante, gracias por salvarme– me incline en señal de agradecimiento y sonreí amablemente… será mejor que de otra vuelta a la ciudad antes de que mi padre me vuelva a conectar y no pueda hacer nada al respecto.

**(Kaito POV)**

La chica de cabellos agua marinos comenzó a caminar tranquilamente asía ningún lugar, miraba entretenida a toda la gente pasar y se distraía fácilmente con los establecimientos… seria fácil que alguien la raptara.

–Esperare contigo, hasta que termine esa cosa– camine asía ella y tome su mano de nuevo.

–¡Muchas gracias!– ella se volvió a inclinar y sonrió.

–¿Quieres… ir a jugar video juegos?–

–¿Video… juegos?– ella me miro confundida.

–No puede ser posible ¿En verdad no sabes que son los video juegos?–

–No. Normalmente veo la televisión y leo libros para distraerme… a veces en todo el día no despierto–

–Y me imagino que tampoco sabes que es un karaoke–

–Kara… kara… ¿Qué es eso?–

–Te mostrare de lo que te has perdido– camine rápidamente asía uno de mis lugares favoritos, normalmente ahí voy con unos de mis amigos. Por momentos olvidaba que la verde aqua estaba detrás de mi y yo la jalaba bruscamente, mi mano se tensaba al sentir sus delicadas y finas manos… sentía que las podía romper, así que trataba de relajarme y pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella –es aquí–

–¡Es muy grande!– me reí en silencio al ver la cara de emoción que tenia la chica.

Los dos entramos y compre algunos puntos para la tarjeta, le indique en donde me tenía que esperar mientras hablaba por teléfono con mis padres, que no asían más que regañarme por el nuevo reporte.

–¿Quieres jugar el de carreras?–

–¡Hi!– los dos tomamos asiento y le explique como se debía jugar. En cuanto empezó la partida muchos se fueron a ver, al principio creí que era por mi puntuación… pero era la chica, la que llamaba la atención.

–¡El mejor puntaje! ¡Y no deja de subir!–

La verde aqua estaba muy entretenida y parecía no notar a los chicos a su alrededor, cuando se termino su tiempo sonrió nerviosamente y miro a su alrededor.

–¿Hice… hice algo malo?–

–No, estuviste perfecta– los dos nos paramos y nos dirigimos a los demás juegos… en donde ella tenia la mayor puntuación.

–Vamos… he practicado mucho…– mientras ella jugaba a matar zombis yo trataba de sacar un muñeco de esa maquina de la tenaza –no te caigas… no te caigas… ¡Cachan~ muajajaja! ¡Gane, gane!–

–Que lindo– el perrito que por fin había sacado (después de practicar meses) se lo entregue a mi acompañante –¡Gracias!– ella me abraso, aunque tuvo que brincar.

–Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?–

–Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, soy la primera voz del futuro–

–Yo soy Kaito Shion– mire mi celular –debemos darnos prisa o no podremos visitar el karaoke–

Volví a tomar su mano y corrimos rumbo a otro de mis lugares favoritos, pedí unas sodas y le di el álbum a Miku para que escogiera una canción… ya era muy tarde y probablemente cerraran rápido.

_*-Esta canción no viene en el álbum, la he hecho yo para Kaito… _

_El viento golpea la ventana, a través del cuarto, que es tan pequeño como yo._

_Las estrellas parpadean hermosamente y llenan el cuarto de magia._

_Sin lastimar, acaricia mis heridas gentilmente y abrásame para dormir._

_También mis piernas están lastimadas, no puedo caminar y mis ojos están nublados de tanto llorar._

_Antes del amor, nada tenia significado para mi… seguiré sonriendo._

_Como esas dos estrellas que adornan mis ojos._

_Te amare por siempre-*_

**(Miku POV)**

_He encontrado otro significado a mi existencia…_

**(Kaito POV)**

Por más que insistí, Miku no dejo que la acompañara a su casa… me prometió que se cuidaría.

Entre a casa y busque por todos lados a mis padres.

–¡Papá! ¡¿Mamá?!– busque en su cuarto, en el baño, en la cocina, en la sala… pero no había rastro de ellos, así que prendí el televisor y puse una película.

El tiempo pasó y aun no había rastro de ellos, así que fui a mi cuarto y me acosté, fue cuando vi una nota en mi almohada:

_-¨Kaito, ya no podemos cuidar de ti así que nos marchamos de casa. Tu escuela llamo de nuevo. Estoy cansado de ir a la escuela todos los días. El día en que recobres la compostura y seas alguien de bien… volveremos ¡buena suerte! Por supuesto que hemos cancelado la tarjeta de crédito; pero te dejamos dinero, es mucho así que se prudente… esta sobre el refrigerador, si es posible, solo compra comida._

_Te quieren: tus padres¨-_


End file.
